


Misplaced Devotion

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [30]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Worship"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



She had killed Brunt, right in front of Ezri’s eyes. A little of her light dimmed. Brunt had been her partner, her friend. Now Brunt was dead, at Kira’s hands.

Those hands that had stroked Ezri to the heights of passion, fingers that had touched her so expertly, hands that had brought Ezri to her peak over and over.

To have those hands upon her, Ezri would have done anything. She thought she would have done anything. She had given up all to lie in Kira’s arms. Ezri had given all to Kira, had done much in her name.

Ethics and boundaries were cast aside, when Kira asked it. For Ezri had loved. For love she had crossed a universe, merely because her Kira requested it of her. For the attention and love of the Intendant, Ezri would attempt impossible feats.

She had knelt between those thighs, had worshipped at the center of Kira’s sensuality. Her lips had touched greatness. Her tongue had lapped at power.

For a time, she had been rewarded for her attentions. She had been cosseted and petted as the Intendant’s favorite. She had warmed Kira’s bed each night, she had the position so many others sought. Ezri believed she had won Kira’s heart. For a time she felt treasured.

But at this cost? Her devotion had cost her dearly. Her friend was dead. The ferengi would have followed Ezri into the depths of hell if she had asked, for friendship and for his own devotion to her. For Brunt was Ezri’s Ezri. To him, she had been as Kira Nerys. He had loved her and she had used him. She had wasted his adoration.

At the moment of his death, as his already cooling body slid from those beautiful and deadly hands, Ezri realized what a fool she had been. She, like Brunt, was nothing to the Intendant but a tool to be used and cast aside when no longer of use. Her devotion to Kira of the soft murderous hands was as wasted as Brunt’s had been upon her.

Ezri was alone again, thanks to Kira. Her partner was dead; he would not laugh at her stupid jokes anymore. He wouldn’t make that silly noise when she stroked his ear ever again. He would not be there when she had need of him.

Before she had been blinded by her misplaced allegiance, Ezri Tigan had survived for a very long time by knowing when to cut her losses and make a run for it. Survival was the most important thing. And yet, despite knowing that, she made the choice to help some hapless ferengi escape from the Alliance’s holding cells.

By choosing strangers over the Intendant, she was declaring her independence, she was taking back her soul. Ezri was no longer Kira’s puppet.

Caught in the act of fleeing, Ezri found herself holding a gun pointed at Kira’s beautiful face. She was prepared to destroy that being that she had once venerated, that she had honored with hands and lips; she was willing to destroy utterly that which she had given her body in supplication to.

Kira did the same. They faced each other, eye to eye, weapon to weapon and the trust was broken. The idolatry was shattered. It was all over. Ezri fully expected Kira to pull the trigger. In that moment, she believed the price of her great folly was going to be her life.

And then those lips she had kissed so often, those soft sweet lips that could spill such lies and deceit spoke the words that freed her.

For her devotion, it seemed she had earned her life.

 

The End


End file.
